RWBY: Lycans of Lunaria
by A Gothic Writer
Summary: Ruby Rose, an outcast of her town: West Luna. Tired of being shunned, and all the struggles in her life, one night she decides to stroll through the forest. But when she is suddenly attacked & on the verge of death, three mysterious figures discover her. And with them, a new opportunity; a life given to her, by Lycan Lunaria. Gothic, AU, OC's


**Authors Note: Hello my Dark Readers and welcome a new story I like to call "RWBY: Lycan of Lunaria". Now before continuing any further, I would like to say a few things. Firstly, there is a reason as to why I am creating this story while I'm already working on "RWBY: Derelicts in Black"**

 **One, it's because I've had this idea for such a long time and as a writer, if you have an idea for a story, get it down on paper and express it.**

 **And two, this idea came to me in a dream and when I woke up I literally said to myself "I have to make this a story." And so I am.**

 **Quick Info: This story will be posted alongside my other story, "RWBY: Derelict's in Black". (Please check it out!)**

 **Please be sure to review and comment what you think. I'd appreciate the feedback. Whether you like or dislike, it's all welcomed. Also if you have any questions/criticism don't hesitate to ask. Now then, I hope you enjoy because it's time to begin the prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; all rights go to the Legendary Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I do not also own any of the music that will be shown in the story**

 **Prologue: Arriving**

All was calm on an autumn night. The scenery was elegant with a light cool breeze flowing through the air causing the trees of the woodland area to sway with the wind, leaving the grass spangled with hundreds of fallen leaves. The moon was nearly full as it lay on it's waxing gibbous phase, hovering above the night sky with no clouds to disturb its luminous beauty.

From the area west of a large suburban town known as "West Luna", the fields varied into different terrains from a wide spread of forest to extensive grassed plains. In the distance were a few mountain tops vaguely seen through the moonlight's radiant gleam from afar.

However, among the town, forest, and plains, a large, grassy cliffside overshadowed all allowing a perfect view of the entire terrain; a view that was already being seen.

"Rather picturesque would you two not agree?" asked a voice in a language so unfamiliar, so alien, it would be considered imaginative.

At first there was no immediate response. Then, much like the first, the new speaker, male and tenor, replied in a husky voice in the same language. "Indeed, my brother. Lunaria is certainly brighter tonight."

"Of course, she is." A new voice, this time female, said. "The cycle is almost rounded. And when it does, it will be our time."

Standing near the cliff's edge, three figures, shrouded in long black cloaks, gazed upon the beauty of the environment around them. Then, one by one, each pulled their hoods back slightly allowing their eyes to glance up towards the moon. When their irises met the gleaming lunar light, they each began to glow. Crimson, forest, and violet colored eyes flashed upon contact with the moon as a sudden mysterious energy rushed through them. They're bodies shivered with strange sensations as short relieved breaths escaped their lips.

"Lunaria is preparing for the final phase." Said the crimson eyed figure as he turned to the other two.

They both nodded.

"Indeed, and not only that." The green-eyed male shuffled an arm from out his cloak, revealing a small white stone, polished and egg shaped, he held with a light grip. When the stone met the moon's light, an immediate glow emitted as all three now watched it.

"We are nearing our target." The male continued, raising his eyes forward. "Right in front of us." In the direction of West Luna.

"How strange it would awaken here. In this town." the female admitted. "Perhaps it is a coincidence."

"There are no coincidences, sister." The green-eyed male replied. "Only Lunaria's will." Slowly, he tucked the stone beneath his cloak as the light receded from the stone. "And by her will, we will find it."

 **And thus ends the prologue. What do you all think? begin. Please be sure to leave a review, good or bad, let me hear it. If there are any constructive criticisms you have, or even questions, please do not hesitate to tell/ask me, it helps me to grow as a writer. Thanks so much for reading and stay tune for the first chapter of "RWBY: Lycans of Lunaria"**

 **Until next time my Dark Readers. Forevermore - FT**


End file.
